


明知故犯

by Lilyfei



Category: Naruto
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyfei/pseuds/Lilyfei
Summary: 鼬佐 现pa pwp 双性佐
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 2





	明知故犯

从学校出来后到家的这段时间里，佐助和鼬两个人都一言不发。  
鼬意料之外的沉默让佐助有些心虚，没有长篇大论的说教，也没有表示这事就此揭过的宽容，鼬的神色平静，看不出任何特别的情绪。他越是这样捉摸不透，便越叫佐助心里害怕。  
两人沉默着进了屋，偌大的房间里只有鼬手里的塑料袋在哗啦作响，那里面装着他刚才在楼下药店里买来的消毒药水和纱布。  
“哥哥……”佐助终于忐忑地开了口，小心翼翼的语气里带着撒娇的意味。  
“先去洗澡吧，”鼬依旧没什么表情，“小心伤口别碰到水。”  
佐助这才想起自己狼狈的模样，几个小时前他刚和几个人高马大的男生打过一架，现下脸上挂了彩，衣服上也沾了不少灰尘和血渍。即便是亲生的兄弟，这样狼狈丢脸的样子也会让鼬觉得失望吧？这样的想法让佐助咽下了想说的话，有些落寞地推开浴室的门。  
哗哗的水声从浴室里传来，鼬这才叹了口气，把脏衣篓中的衣服丢进洗衣机里。原本雪白的衬衣上沾着脏污，领口，胸前和袖口还溅上了暗红的血渍。鼬知道佐助没受什么伤，这上面的血迹很多都不是他的，但弟弟沾血的衣物还是让鼬止不住地心疼起来，更何况佐助并不是一般的男生......鼬垂下了眼帘，正因为如此，这次才不能因为弟弟的几句撒娇便宽容了他。

佐助慢吞吞地洗完了澡，鼬正坐在客厅的沙发上翻杂志，依旧那样琢磨不透的表情，看样子已经等他出来很久了。  
“过来，”鼬见他出来，便放下手上的杂志，拍了拍身旁的位置，“我帮你上药。”  
佐助心里打着鼓地走上前去，鼬对他一向都是包容的，但这次似乎和以往不同，铁了心似的要给他教训。佐助清楚鼬的脾性，表面上的生气大多只是做做样子，真正生起气来时反而是一副心平气和的模样。佐助乖乖地坐在了鼬的旁边，面上镇定，但双手却紧攥着大腿上的衣料，感受到鼬扫过来的视线，佐助下意识地别过脸去，只留给对方一个后脑勺。  
“你怕什么？”佐助几乎战战兢兢的样子让鼬觉得有些好笑，他揽过弟弟的肩膀，把对方的脸掰了过来。  
被鼬突然这样近距离地注视着，佐助当然没了辩解的余裕，索性连眼睛也闭上了。眼见佐助乖乖地缩进了自己的怀里，鼬便拿出早就备好的药水和棉签给弟弟上药。佐助的额头和嘴角在之前的打斗中擦破了皮，眼角也泛着乌青，药水渗进伤口里带来刺痛感，佐助仍然执拗地闭着眼，但呼吸忍不住急促起来。  
“疼吗？”两人靠得很近，鼬说话间的吐息喷在佐助的耳畔，佐助当然没有回答，只是脸上的红晕一直蔓延到了耳根。  
脸上的伤口处理完毕，鼬便将佐助放倒在沙发上，一只手仍稳稳地托住他的后颈，另一只手从衣摆探入，顺着平坦的小腹向上摸去。  
“等......等等！”鼬这样的手法实在不妙，佐助忍不住睁开了眼睛挣扎起来，“哥哥，唔……”  
“这里，”鼬用手指轻微地摁压着佐助的肋下，那里因为先前的打斗青了一块，“很疼吧？”  
冰凉的药膏旋即被仔细地涂抹了上去，但鼬的手并未就此打住，温暖的手掌从肋下滑到腰部，像抚摸艺术品似的缓缓摩挲。敏感的部位被这样细致地爱抚，过电般的快感从肌肤相亲处传来，佐助喉间溢出了近乎呜咽的声音。肋下的钝痛感夹杂着无法忽视的快感一并涌上，佐助认输般地抬手挡住了双眼，原本紧绷的身体脱力般地软了下来。  
鼬知道他这是有感觉了，他自己的弟弟哪里敏感，被碰到哪里会舒服，他都一清二楚，轻而易举地就能撩动起对方的情潮。  
鼬的手顺着腹部往下，探入了宽松的裤子里，隔着内裤挑逗起前端半硬的性器，那处在先前的爱抚下已经抬头，但鼬意不在此，手指向后探去，那处本不属于男人的器官也已经情动，隔着布料透出潮气来。  
明知佐助眼下的渴求，但鼬并不肯就此满足他，灵巧的手指隔着一层布料描摹般地擦过佐助的私处，却没有更进一步的爱抚，隔靴搔痒般让人得不到满足。这样的戏弄引得佐助不满地并紧腿，企图制止住那只作乱的手。  
“不想要吗？”鼬停住了手上的动作。  
“不......不是，嗯......”佐助侧着脸避开鼬的视线，耳根烧得通红。  
“不想要的话，我就不做了哦。”  
“没有，我......没有不想.....”佐助脸埋进沙发里，声音越来越小。  
“嗯，那佐助想要什么呢？”鼬压低了声音，不紧不慢地爱抚着对方的大腿内侧。  
“想要你......”佐助自暴自弃般地闭上了眼睛，他大概猜到了鼬的心思，今天的性爱料想兄长不会像平时一样温柔体贴，既是自己有错在先，再怎么觉得羞耻，便也只能乖乖按照鼬的意愿来了，“想被你触摸......想和你做......”  
仿佛是为了奖励这样坦诚的弟弟似的，鼬给予了他想要的抚慰。稍微套弄几下，前端的性器就已经完全勃起，但鼬并不急着爱抚这一处，转而探向后方柔软的阴部。先前的挑逗已经让佐助身下湿透了，阴核再被指腹恶意地摩擦了几次，粘稠的清液很快打湿了鼬的手指，欢爱过多次的身体已经足够敏感，入口处潮湿温暖，像沼泽般包裹吸引着手指。  
佐助快要到了，鼬想着，这也不是他第一次被手指就弄到高潮，但今天鼬却并不打算就这么轻易地给他——于是鼬抽出了已经被打得湿透的手。  
“等等......！”  
意料之中，身下的弟弟旋即抓住了他的衣服，半是不满，半是渴求的目光投射过来，眼尾因为情动而泛红，完全是一副可怜可爱的模样。  
要说不心软是不可能的，但早已下定决心的鼬也不会因为弟弟的这点撒娇而迁就。  
“因为佐助受伤了，所以不能做。”鼬一副煞有介事的样子，末了还颇恶趣味地替佐助提上已经被脱到一半睡裤，裆的位置可疑地湿了一块。  
“......哥哥！”这样的借口显然不能成立，佐助知道鼬还在为先前自己打架的事情生气，要借此给个教训，他深知兄长的脾性，眼下只能乖乖服软：“这次是我不好，但我真的没有受伤......”  
“怎么没有受伤呢？”鼬揽过弟弟的头，轻柔的吻落在了额角已经结痂的伤口上，接着是眼睑，鼻梁，还有肋下的淤青，“明明身上这么多地方都受了伤。”  
在这场完全由鼬主导的性事里，被撩拨而得不到满足的感觉对佐助来说无疑是一种折磨，鼬的嘴唇又回到了他的眼角，那里在之前的打斗中蹭青了一块，脆弱的皮肤被细细舔弄，刺痛夹杂着快感涌上，明明快要到了，却迟迟达不到巅峰，这种感觉几乎让他落下泪来。  
“嗯.......都不是什么严重的伤，所以.......唔，哥哥......”  
感受到怀中人细微的动作，鼬舔舐掉弟弟眼角的泪水，捧起他的脸颊，神色温柔，语气仿佛叹息：“但对我来说，你就是受了伤，不管多么轻微，我都不想让你受到别人的伤害，所以......”  
那条皱巴巴的睡裤终于被脱了下来，鼬低头吻上了佐助的唇，一边温柔地进入了他。

渴求许久的身体比平时更加敏感，仅仅是被抵在敏感点抽插了几下，佐助就很快地高潮了，但鼬显然不打算就此结束。还没从高潮的余韵中缓过来，佐助就又被抬起腿从侧面进入。  
这样草草开始下一场性事不像以往那样温情脉脉，尽管鼬还是一如既往地技巧娴熟，用唇舌和手指细致地照顾到了他的每一处敏感点，但身下的动作却完全不留余裕，佐助感觉自己还没从上一次的快感中恢复过来，就被强迫着拽入了更强烈的快感之中。  
“唔.......等等！哥哥......鼬......”  
佐助伸手搂住兄长的脖子，鼬的长发落在了他的颈窝里，随着动作蹭得他很痒，语气也禁不住颤抖起来，“嗯......回床上再继续，可以吗？”  
“嘘。”鼬俯身亲了亲他通红的耳垂，手上也没停，随着顶胯的动作刺激着前端还没硬起来的阴茎。佐助只感到完全不一样的两种快感在下身堆积，超过阈值的刺激让他甚至有些恐惧，但下身却很诚实地反应着：身体深处的热流不受控制地涌出，两人结合处的水声越来越明显。  
第二次高潮到来时，过分的快感让两人都有种快要晕厥的错觉，身下的布艺沙发上晕出了一大块水渍，鼬慢慢地从佐助的身体里退出来，“潮吹了呢，”是一贯低沉的语气，不过尾音上挑，很是心满意足的样子。  
“......”佐助翻了个身，想把脸埋进沙发里，虽然体验很棒......但这场性事里他也感觉有够丢脸的，自尊心颇强的他现在只想整个都蜷缩起来，但下一刻，他就被鼬搂进了怀里。  
后脑勺支棱着的头发被仔细地抚摸过，接着后颈也被力道适中地按压了，佐助的下巴抵在兄长的颈窝里，像只被顺毛的猫一样，要害和喜欢被触摸的地方都被拿捏住了。

“下次不许再让自己受伤了。”鼬捏了捏佐助的鼻尖，看得出来已经不生气了。  
“知道啦。”佐助有一搭没一搭地玩着鼬的长辫子，意识已经慢慢模糊了起来。  
两人的耳鬓厮磨还在继续，佐助更深地缩进了鼬的怀里，得到了一个奖励似的吻，偶尔这样也不错吧，他在愈发浓重的困意里这样迷迷糊糊地想到。


End file.
